OS Elena's diaries
by saphira15
Summary: Le point de vue d'Elena sur les événements et sur sa relation avec Damon. Va avec "Stefan's Diaries". Si vous n'avez pas lu ce dernier, vous devriez .


Titre: Elena's Diaries  
><span>Rating<span>: K  
><span>Spoilers<span>: Aucun  
><span>Catégories<span>: Romance.  
><span>Contenu<span>: DElena  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: TVD ne m'appartient pas. J'écris uniquement pour mon plaisir.  
><span>Notes<span>: Et qu'est-ce qu'Elena pense de ce baiser ?

Vendredi 20 juin, 18h18

_« Je suis totalement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui ». Voici les derniers mots que je t'ai écris, cher journal, il y a plus de deux mois. Une éternité. Ironique, quand on pense que mon petit ami, cet homme que j'aime au point de lui faire une déclaration muette dans mon journal, est un vampire âgé de 162 ans. Maintenant que je relis ces quelques mots, je les trouve pathétiques. Affreusement pathétiques. Les choses ont tellement changé que j'ai l'impression de lire le journal de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, c'et bien le mien. Avec mes démons, mes passions, mes craintes et mes secrets. _

_ Il s'est passé tant d'événements ces derniers temps que je ne sais par ou commencer. A vrai dire, je n'avais même pas l'intention d'écrire, ce soir. Mais, en arrivant dans ma chambre, je fis l'habituelle inspection du décor, habitude appris au contact des vampires, pour vérifier un changement, même subtil, du paysage. Mais, d'après mes pauvres yeux d'humaines, aucune présence n'était venue fouiller dans mes affaires. Pourtant, mon regard capta un éclat de cuir vert qui disparaissait derrière le cadre photo posé sur l'étagère de ma coiffeuse. Mon journal intime. Et, pendant un temps, mon meilleur ami._

_ Et me voila, un stylo à la main, grattant sur le papier, inscrivant des inepties, un tas d'anecdotes inutiles, superficiels et barbantes._

_Mais comment écrire la vérité, sans passer pour une folle ? J'ecris ceci, et je suis prise d'un brusque fou rire. Quand j'étais petite, quelques jours après que ma mère m'eut offert mon premier journal, j'avais rêvé le futur. Je m'étais imaginé, vingt ans plus tard, lire mon journal à mes enfants, qui, à leur tour, l'aurait lu a leurs enfants, etc…_

_ Aujourd'hui, ce futur n'existe plus. _

_Car je n'ai pas d'avenir. Je suis condamnée à mourir jeune, et seule. Et portant, étrangement, cette pensée ne me fait pas sauter au plafond, pleurer de désespoir ou hurler de tristesse. J'y suis préparée. C'est tout. Je vais mourir jeune._

_Et bientôt._

Lundi 4 juillet, 19h45

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai blessée Stefan. Il ne m'a rien dit, mais je le sais. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, juste avant qu'il ne quitte brusquement la pièce, nous laissant seul, moi et Damon. Et, comme à chaque fois que je parle à Damon, que je le regarde ou que je lui souris, je ressens cette sensation de culpabilité qui me transperce le cœur. Car je sais que Stefan a déjà connu cela, avec Katherine, et que, bien qu'il me dise le contraire, il ne s'en remettra jamais. _

_ Et, aussitôt, je me tourne vers Damon, qui m'adresse un sourire désolé. Je voudrais tellement me convaincre que c'est innocent. Que la chaleur qui m'enflamme le corps quand il me regarde de cette façon la, comme si j'étais unique a ses yeux, n'est rien. Que les sourires qu'il me fait, et auxquelles je réponds bien volontiers, ne sont que des sourires amicaux._

_ Et surtout, j'aimerais vraiment croire que le nœud qui se forme dans mon ventre lorsqu'il me déclare « Je te protégerais Elena. Quoiqu'il arrive, et quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Je te protégerais », n'est qu'un signe d'une indigestion._

Mardi 5 juillet, 4h21

_ Je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai fait un cauchemar. Ou un rêve, je ne sais pas. Cette phrase n'arrête pas de tourner dans ma tête, m'obsédant au point de me couper tout envie de dormir. Je ne veux pas dormir. Je ne veux pas retourner à mon __rêve__ cauchemar. Je ne veux pas le redire…_

_ Je vois encore Damon, penché au dessus de moi, le visage aussi clair et lumineux que celui d'un ange, me souriant derrière son air amusé, son petit air mutin me faisant fondre de plaisir. Il me murmure « Je te protégerais Elena. Quoiqu'il arrive, et quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Je te protégerais », telle une litanie, comme si cette simple phrase était devenue son credo. Puis, ces trois mots, prononcé tel une promesse, une promesse d'un avenir brillant et heureux. « Je t'aime, Elena… »_

_ Je me rappelle encore sourire, sourire tellement que cela déformait presque mon visage. Et ma réponse, faite à la chambre désormais plongé dans le noir, juste avant que je ne reprenne conscience, et qu'une terrible culpabilité me torde le ventre : _

_ « Je t'aime, Damon »_

Samedi 27 juillet, 5h02

_ Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Encore. A cause de Damon. Encore. A cause de MES sentiments. Encore et toujours._

_ Et surtout, cher journal, je n'arrive pas à dormir car j'ai commis l'impardonnable. Et je mérite probablement d'être damnée pour ce que j'ai fais. Une pensée me frappe alors, soudaine, dévastatrice. « Si la damnation a ce goût là, je veux bien être damnée pour l'éternité… ». _

_ Oh Mon Dieu, Stefan ! Il ne le sait pas encore, mais je viens de le faire souffrir comme Katherine avant moi. Je viens juste de lui briser le cœur, comme Katherine l'a fait. Et dire que je me croyais différente d'elle…_

_ Pour la troisième fois, je regarde autour de moi, et porte dans un geste instinctif deux doigts à mes lèvres. Et, malgré moi, je souris bêtement. Damon m'a embrassé. Je l'ai embrassé. Nous nous sommes embrassé. Et j'ai aimé ça. Bien plus que je ne le pensais, bien plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Cher journal, je crois que je tombe amoureuse de lui…_

Dimanche 11 août, 14h53

_Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Deux semaines à pleurer, à geindre et à me maudire. Deux semaines seule, dans ma chambre, à fixer le plafond. Deux semaines que Stefan m'as quittée, juste après avoir découvert de la pire façon qui soit ma nouvelle relation avec son frère. En m'embrassant. Et encore une fois, je jure. « Fichu sens ultra développés de vampire… »_

_Qui suis-je entrain de berner ? Tout cela est de ma faute, et je le sais. J'avais le petit ami parfait et j'ai tout fichu en l'air. Et pourtant, je me rends compte que je n'arrive pas à ressentir une once de culpabilité pour ce que j'ai fait. Car même lorsque je me force à penser à tout le mal que j'ai fait à Stefan, il y a toujours cette pensée qui s'insinue en moi, cette pensée qui, tel une vipère, me siffle que maintenant, je peux être avec Damon…_

_Car, cher journal, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui…_


End file.
